Solstice: Renesmee's Story
by maine.augustine14
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are deeply in love, and together pretty much every second possible. But what happens when the Cullens move to a new city, Nessie starts high school for the first time and meets a boy that tests Ness' true feelings for Jacob? Please read!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The terror. I felt the terror stricken upon my face so vividly. My one love, so much in pain, so much in extreme agony. Through the dense fog and dim light, I saw in distress the dire fate of my one love, not able to come to his rescue.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The sun streams through the laminate blinds, caressing my pale body in a soft glow. The feeling of fingers languidly tickling my bare neck make me smile in deep pleasure. It's him, the one that keeps me moving forward and never looking back.

"Morning, baby." He breathes sweetly, slightly groaning, wrapping his arms around my waist.

_Jacob._ I smile widely and turn to see him. I have known Jacob ever since I was born back in 2006. And no, I'm not really six years old. I'm about sixteen in hybrid years. But when I was born, I nearly caused my mother's death with the great destruction I had caused to her body before, during, and following my birth. Afterward, they had taken me away – they referring to my stunna auntie Rosalie. Then… he imprinted on me. And my whole world changed.

Jacob's face comes nearer. Ready, waiting for his full, perfect lips to brush and press against mine, he unexpectedly ducks lower and starts to kiss my neck.

I giggle and push on his chest, thinking, _Jakey, stop, stop_. And of course, he continues. My hands reach for his head to move it upward. He allows. I look into his obsidian eyes, staring at those endless depths of blackness that I yearn so much for. His body lifts and hovers over me, his mouth opening in anticipation of meeting mine. They touch, practically melding as one.

I groan in distress, hearing the quiet buzz of my phone, knowing immediately its one of them.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks between kisses, his hands planted firmly upon the upper part of my torso.

Pushing him off gently, I start to help myself up, searching for my scattered clothes on the stained pine floors of the small room.

"Ness…" his hand grabs my forearm. I look back at him and his face is distraught, not wanting me to ever leave.

Laughing off the tension, I crawl onto his lap. _Baby, I have to. _I think to him, and then kiss him softly. I get off. I then clip on my bra, throw on my white and grey striped blouse and step into some jeans. As I slowly turn the door handle, careful not to wake Billy sleeping in the next room, I see the television still left on from last night when I came, the same old football game recorded years ago on tape replaying over and over. Before I shut the door and leave, I steal a quick look of longing back at Jake, with my wild copper hair falling messily on my face, followed by a blown wink and kiss. Last thing in my mind is the image of him sitting there on his tiny twin bed in his cozy bedroom that's even smaller than my closet, his naturally tanned chest bare and exposed, his eyes open and so in love, my heart can't help but ache in wanting to be with him forever.

Once outside, I run so fast it's a blur. I run deep into the woods across the street from his house, heading back to home sweet hell where the big bad vampires await.

Keeping in my stride, I gaze at the sky and at the sun, figuring it's almost seven, hoping they haven't come to check on me just yet.

There, I crawl into the window of my room in the miniature stone-faced cottage, listening intently to whoever is nearby.

Hearing no one, I slip into the bathroom to fix my knot of hair and freshen my face. I lean over the sink, lifting the faucet handle and the water streams out free. My hands wet and cupped full of water, I splash my face. I reach for my Bliss Triple Oxygen facial wash in my cabinet to rid of any impurities.

The door creeks and the next thing I hear is, "Renesmee love," sending me to splatter soap and water all over the mirror. Slowly, I turn to see my mother. She covers her hand and laughs so sweetly I can't help but smile.

"I'm sorry I surprised you, sweetheart." She says.

I reply, looking down and lathering my cheeks, "It's nothing."

She clears her throat quietly. "Are you hungry? Daddy's making omelets."

"No thanks, I'm fine." Shaking my head in disgust, I reach for a towel to pat down my face. When I turn, I see her sniffing and I automatically panic. I totally forgot to spray up in the strongest perfume I have.

"Mom, pl–"

She cuts me off. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What were you thinking sneaking out with a werewolf!" Her angelic voice shoots up two octaves.

"Mom!" my eyes water, searching her gaze for some sympathy.

"Save it." And she turns away, and quieter she says, "Be at the house in five minutes and I won't say a word."

"Yes, mother." I reach for her and say, "I–I'm sorry."

"I'm terribly disappointed in you." And she leaves so fast, all that's left is a blur of white, brown, and black.

"Nessie!" Is the first thing I hear as I walk through the wide open glass doors hidden in the wall of windows.

And I don't answer Alice. Just head into the kitchen and grab the plate full of eggs my father had just prepared.

"What's wrong?" I hear her behind me, her hand resting lightly on my shoulder.

Shaking my head and scarfing down a forkful of bacon, cheese and chive omelet, instantly feeling so repulsed by the taste and even the smell, but remembering this is the new thing these people have me doing: learning to live without animal blood. She speaks again, but I just ignore it.

I throw my plate across the kitchen and into the sink, shattering it. Feeling the stares of Edward, Rosalie, Esme and everyone else in the room as I walk out the back door that I had come in.

"Hormones." Emmett mutters. And I take off, back to the reservation, back to my life, my love.

Before I know it, I'm in his embrace at the cliff – _our _cliff.

"Baby," he whispers, his teeth nipping at my ear lobe, his lips pressing upon my jaw.

_I just want to go away with you forever and never come back._ I think, trailing my finger up the expanse of his arm from his wrist to his strong muscles around me.

"Why do you say that?" he asks, ears perking up.

I shake my head and bite my lip, thinking_, I'm sick of this place. All the rules and restrictions, how they don't want me to be with you…_ and I look up at him, my eyes gingerly raking over the curves of his beautiful russet face.

His expression softens as he chuckles. "Edward's little girl. He's just as protective of you as he was of Bella."

My face turns into a look of disgust, remembering when Jacob told me how he had once loved my mother, far before I was even alive. _I still can't believe you kissed her._

"Don't be jealous, not at all. You're my girl." He grins at me in a way that makes my insides melt.

_I'm not jealous. I'm… envious, you could say. I wish I had been your only girl. Not my horrid mother._

"Be nice." He chuckles once more, his hands on the back of my neck, guiding my mouth to meet his.

And I kiss him. I kiss him so passionately it's hard to think of another life without my Jacob. His warmth, his smell, his touch… I'm in love with absolutely everything about him.

_ I love you._ I think, the moment feeling just as right as any other.

"I love you, Nessie." He answers, laughing as adorable as ever. Jacob snuggles closer to me, rubbing his hands along my waist, pushing me over the edge–

I scream. In a free fall, my eyes see the water coming nearer and the sky shrinking away. We hit the water and instantly I'm furious with him. His arms encircle me in the water and I can feel his body shaking in laughter.

We reach the surface and I ball my hand into a fist and hit him.

"Jacob!" I shriek at him. When all I get is more laughter in my face, I break away from him to head to shore, swimming faster than a bullet and only getting there in a second. On the beach, I lean over and gather my hair with my hands to wring it out dry. Hearing him behind me still in his fit of humor, I hiss in a way my family does, a trait I had so thankfully received at birth from being half vampire.

"Aw baby, don't be such a prude." He says to me when I see him approach.

I look up, cross my arms, my lip half-trembling when I say, "Don't be such an ass."

And he just continues his chuckling. I turn down the beach with my arms still crossed, gazing out at the sun. He catches up to me, taking hold of my hand.

I turn to see him, his eyes pleading me not to be mad. "Renesmee. I'm sorry."

Lowering down to the sand, I shake my head and say, "It's fine. Don't sweat it."

He comes closer behind me, pulling me up to where I'm lounging in his lap. "So," he breathes, lips at my ear, "you're starting school soon."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I close my eyes, morbidly awaiting the treacherous event.

"It's won't be that bad. I'm sure you'll love it." Jacob chuckles, the sound so lovely and endearing it makes me smile.

"Yeah, Mr. I Didn't Even Finish High School." I grin wider, craning my neck to look up at his face.

I feel him roll his eyes, I feel him smile so wide. "Hey now, I did that because of you."

"Oh, I see. Now you're blaming me for not graduating high school? That's so sweet of you, Jacob." I joke, but don't show it.

"I'm not blaming you, honey. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." His nose trails from my jaw over to my shoulder.

My phone rings.

"Oh no!" I groan, my day now officially spoiling. It's them. And the worst of them all. I reach for it in my back pocket and Jacob laughs as to where my hand ventures.

"Grow up," I say before picking up. "Hello? Oh, hi Alice."

"Where are you?" She shrieks, sending chills down my spine. "Are you with that wolf?" Jacob grimaces at that.

"Um, yeah." I reply, mentally cursing at her. Jake hears it and chuckles that deep, throaty chuckle.

She then grumbles something like, "…can't keep you away…" She then goes on to say, "Well, your mother and father have been expecting you. We have to pack, you know."

"I know," I answer. "Why can't you guys just do it? I mean, how long does it take, two minutes for everything I have?"

"You must take responsibility!" She half growls through the phone. Hell, I love Alice a ton, but she is just so strict. Not much different than my great dad.

"Mm-hmm," I hum, giggling as Jakey tickles my waist and kisses my neck, every touch making my heart thrum a few beats quicker.

"Get back here soon, or I'm coming to get you." She threatens.

I giggle some more as I hang up.

"What now, babe?" He whispers, lips still at my throat.

"Time to go home!" I say, all jolly, lifting off of him and swinging my arm joyfully.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Grasping tightly onto Jacob's hand, my thumb absentmindedly moves around in circular motions. We stare in each other's eyes for a moment, having our own silent conversation.

_C'mon_, I think to him, smiling as sweetly as ever. He rolls his eyes dramatically and follows suit. I turn to the glass, opening the door with my free hand.

"Finally." Alice mumbles, her tiny hands gauntly on her hips. "Okay, so now you need to go to the cottage, pack up your things, and then, in a few hours, you two will be on the first class red eye to Calgary." She smiles, muffling her soft laughter with her hand.

"_Oh_." I say surprised, looking up at his face.

"Yes," she giggles, then frowns, saying, "And sorry I was so hard on you before. Your mother made me."

I raise my hand, signaling her no worries. Just as we're about to leave, Emmett comes in through the attached garage door, his loud, booming laugh reverberating throughout the entire house.

"In a better mood, Nessie?" he chuckles at me, coming over to muss my hair.

I dodge it perfectly and head for the back door, sneaking a glance back at Em, seeing his face and snickering. When we're outside, Jake and I hop the river and make a run for the cottage.

Seeing the familiar stone face coming closer, we slow to a walk. Instead of going in through the front door, I decide to just crawl into my bedroom window, the window I crawl out of pretty much every night.

"So that's how you sneak out." I hear my mother's deadpan voice and turn to see her sitting in my oversized powder blue chair with the snow white afghan that practically is the same shade as her frigid skin.

"Mom!" I gasp, my hand flying to my chest. "Sheesh, you scared me."

"Bells, look–" Jacob starts before he's cut off.

"I expected better of at least _you_, Jacob. Really, I cannot believe you! She is only a child!" Mom screeches at him, making him flinch. I squeeze his hand.

"I am not a child, mother! I am fully matured and I am able to make my own decisions!" I yell back, suddenly furious.

"Yes, you are a child! You are six years old!" She shouts over me.

In the distance, I hear the wind rushing, but not in a natural way. And before we know it, the door is broken down and in it's place is my father, rage planted firmly upon his face, his expression tempestuously frightening.

He comes straight up to Jacob, his features so stern, his voice such a roar as he says, "If you as so laid a finger on her in any way inappropriate–!"

"I never slept with her, Edward! Ever!" Jake cuts my father off, his mood rampaging nearly as angry as him.

"You better pray on your life you have not! And if you so even _think_ about that with my daughter, I swear to God, not even Emmett will be able to stop me." He shouts, forcing tears from my eyes.

"Daddy!" I cry, my cheeks completely wet, so many tears everything is blurry.

His gaze averts to me, his eyes softening a sliver, but not enough to make me stop. I head for the sliding patio doors from my parents' bedroom and out to the garden. As I begin to run, I hear their calls behind me, calling my name. But I don't stop. I keep going, planning to run as far away from here.

I run until my feet are aching with pain, but not nearly as much as my heart, into the trees, and over and past the mountains. Finally, I reach the ocean. I sense that no one is watching, so I jump into the ominous black waters. It is very simple to swim, considering the few times I've done it. When the shore comes into view, I accelerate, yearning for dry land. There is a small township on the coast; I trot cautiously and completely inconspicuously through the deserted streets. After I escape, I run without a stop… or a rational thought.

Finally, I can breathe again. I stop running and sit on a boulder on the fringe of the mountains, gazing out at the obsidian Pacific, reminding me so much of him…

I reach into my back pocket for my sleek, white, touch-screen phone and see that I have seven missed calls, most of which are from my mother. A few text messages, Jacob being their sender, wondering where I had gone after my scent disappeared at the water.

I feel like a big baby now. Great. I overreacted, as usual, and I ran away… as usual.

I sit there for a many more minutes, my knees pulled up to my chest, my head lying on those knees. I hear the sound of feet flying, and approaching footsteps, but I don't bother to acknowledge that, already half knowing exactly who it may be, but keeping my face down not caring whether it's them or not.

All of a sudden, I'm scooped up into someone's arms – my father – and another's arms are wound around us – my mother. Fresh tears weld in my eyes, their sweet scents encircling me in the most loving embrace.

After a minute or two of this, I pull away, crossing my arms and keeping my eyes fixated at my feet.

"I'm sorry I worried you, both of you." I say, sniffing a bit. I shake my head, feeling so stupid and such like a child.

A hand touches me, cupped around half of my face. "No apologies." She says softly, her angelic voice echoing in my already pounding ears.

I look up to see them standing there, their faces so pale and concerned.

"I–" Dad begins to say, but I stop him. My hand raises, palm faced front toward him.

"Don't be so hard on him. Please." He starts to open his mouth once more, but I interrupt, saying, "No. If we did… you know… it would be my choice. You two have no say in what happens between Jacob and me. I am nearly an adult, and I am responsible for myself and whatever I choose to do with my body." I take them in, seeing my father flinch and my mother's face still deeply concerned.

"Mom." I start, watching her as her eyes perk up as to what I'm about to voice. "You must understand me."

She nods thoughtfully. "Yes, sweetheart, I do. But this is completely different. You are–"

"Six. Yes, I know. Which pretty much means seventeen. Same as you," I look pointedly at my father, then at my mother, "and nearly as old as when you did."

My father's face brooding and pensive, his lips pursed when they open and say, "You must know I'm not at all happy about this, Renesmee."

I nod and speak, my voice small. "Yes, daddy."

"But I won't have to worry about this for awhile now, will I?" He continues, pressing.

"No, daddy." I softly rock my head from side to side.

"No more sneaking out either." The way he says this, hard and cold.

I repeat loyally, not enjoying that part too much.

"Good." He comes over and kisses my hair. "Now let's go home. You have a flight to catch in a few hours." He whispers, taking me in his arms once more, this time slinging me onto his back, already knowing I must be tired from running this far. One of the downsides of being a hybrid, I can run just as fast as a vampire, but I tire nearly as quickly as a human.

When they take off running, I fall asleep soundly to the light stepping of bare feet.

"Wakey, wakey." Is the first thing I hear, the next is the quiet rum of the car's engine. The voice is Alice, and the car is her Porsche – I would know it anywhere. But the warm body pressed against mine is definitely his, the warmest person I have ever known.

"Hey." I whisper, voice croggy and mouth tasting absolutely horrible. My throat aches, partially because of just awaking but mostly because of the thirst I have suffered through for the past two weeks.

"Hey." He chuckles and brushes his nose against mine.

"Here." Alice says, handing me something in a canister that is much cooler than it should be.

"Blood?" I wonder, my throat burning in anticipation of it being so, automatically sniffing it out and knowing I am absolutely correct.

"Yes, Jasper felt you were thirsty before we left the house. He especially didn't want you to go berserk and kill everyone on the plane. I have three others if you wish." She glances back at me for a second.

"Yes please!" I cheer, sensing Jacob shift away in disgust. With the first bottle, I brush my fingers along the brushed steel, feeling suddenly giddy. I twist the top off and lean back all the way, preparing to drink every drop.

"Mmm." I moan in delight. "Is this mountain lion, Alice?"

"I believe so," she replies. "Jazz knows that's your favorite. Just like your father." I almost hear her smile in the driver's seat.

"He's a genius. Be sure to tell him thank you." I take another container. I take another swig, not even close to being full yet, but also wishing I had at least a microwave, anything to warm it up.

She just laughs and Jacob says, "It's still hard to picture someone as beautiful as you drinking blood from a poor little animal."

I turn to him, sparkles in my eyes and teeth glinting in the faint moonlight. "Would you rather it be human? I know I'd enjoy it much, _much_ more."

"Amen, sister." She giggles so sweetly, just like a chime bell.

He rolls his eyes at me, half joking and half repulsed.

"Or would you prefer it be you?" I move closer, snapping at his jugular with my glistening, white, venom coated teeth, far enough away that I'm sure I wouldn't actually bite him. Werewolves will die if their bloodstream comes in direct contact with our vampire venom. Sadly enough, when Jacob and I are together, I always have to worry about the possibility of him dying at my expense.

Jacob chuckles, but doesn't answer my question. He just comes so close to me, pressing passionately his full, perfect lips unto mine, his arms wrapping around my waist and gripping me so tight… it's heaven.

After a few moments of this, Alice interrupts by making a purging sound and saying, "Get a room."

With my eyes closed and still roughly kissing Jacob, I can feel a moan deep in his chest as if to justify how much he wishes so. I pull away to look at him beneath me, questioning him with my eyes.

"Ew guys, gross. You're just as bad as Em and Rose. And you're ruining my backseat!" Alice shouts, dramatically pouting.

I take another look at Jake, seeing the rim of his mouth red with blood. Leaning back down, my tongue traces the curves of his lips, licking off all the blood I left behind. I then giggle, helping myself off of him to finish the rest of it.

"Tastes like metal." He murmurs, his eyes squinting.

"We're at the airport." Alice sings, no doubt ready to get rid of us as soon as possible. Taking a look around, I see lots of concrete, lots of cars, a flight of stairs, and a few elevators. We're in a parking garage.

Jacob is the first to get out through the right side of the car and heads around back to the trunk to get our luggage. I exit right behind him, folding the passenger's seat back to its normal position. But before slamming the wide, shiny canary yellow door shut, I turn back to her and ask, "You're not telling mom or dad about this, right?"

She purses her lips for a moment before shaking her head no. Her hand then is held to her chest as she says, "Scout's honor." Assuring me everything is fine.

"Thanks, Ali." I say with a brief wink before shutting the door. I feel Jacob beside be reaching for my hand as we watch Alice speed away, waving on her way out.

As she is gone, I turn to him and our mouths meet momentarily before I grasp the handle of one of my Louis Vuitton brown leather trunks, while he handles the others alongside his plain old camping pack he purchased years ago at Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

"Is all this really necessary?" he shoots a look at me.

"What?" I say, lost in a memory.

"This." He then shakes the trunks. "We're only flying for an hour and a half. The only thing I brought was a change of clothes. And you cannot tell me all three of these are for one outfit."

"Mm-hmm!" I hum, annoyed. "This is a change of clothes. I just…" I look down at my feet for a moment, then back up to him, "I wasn't sure what to wear."

Jacob gazes at me for a moment, a smile creeping upon his face. "You're unbelievable." He finally says, shaking his head and starting for the elevator.

I frown briefly, then dash before him just a few hundred yards to call the elevator.

He looks at me, eyes large. "You shouldn't have done that, Nessie."

"Oh, it's nearly midnight. I'm sure doughnut boy will be asleep." I wave it away. Next I know, Jacob is by my side and the thick metal, electronic doors have opened. We step inside, and I press the level where I know our gate will be.

Once there, we head straight for security, drop off our bags, and walk through the metal detectors. And of course, they find nothing. Afterwards, I search for the nearest Starbucks to grab a hot cup of java, the best thing humankind has ever created, and the only human food that I will ever happily consume. When they call "Vanessa," I know it's mine. Vanessa Wolfe is the name on my passport, therefore the name I use when I travel. Har har. Jacob always laughs at this.

"So." I say, absentmindedly stirring my Venti Caramel Latte, non-fat, hold the foam, extra caramel.

"So." He repeats after me, and I can feel the weight of his gaze on my face.

"I'm a little nervous." I look up to see his loving eyes set on mine, his hand halfway across the table.

"Why?" he asks me, his hand itching closer.

I reach for his hand in front of me, grasping it tenderly and reveling in its warmth. "About school… about Calgary in general. It's just, Forks is all I've ever known, you know? Except Denali and the Amazon, but still. And school is nerve wrecking enough as it is." Shaking my head and exhaling heavily.

"How do you know that?" He says, his eyes squinting a little.

"Television." I laugh despite myself, averting my gaze to the light foot traffic outside of the shop.

"It's fine. You'll be fine. You'll make plenty of friends. I just know it." He assures me, squeezing my hand ever so gently.

I look back at him, smiling. "Let's head to the gate. I don't want to be late."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Baby, we're here." I smell that intoxicating woodsy scent being blown on me with every word, and I smile.

"Jacob." I groan, realizing I had fallen asleep with my head in his lap. "What time is it?"

There's a pause for a moment, but not a pause of silence, for there are people talking and the engines running oh so loud. "About 3:45." And he yawns, his words proving themselves.

I open my eyes to see his half asleep face above me. Starting to get up and leave, I see a face – a face that halts me right then and there. My breath catches and the world changes.

He looks right at me, his black eyes just as hypnotizing as Jacob's… but maybe even more so. His lips pull up at the corners, and–

"Uh, Renesmee?" A voice says, but not _his_, for that beautiful smile is still set in place, but slowly beginning to fade.

I break eye contact, disappointed, and turn to Jake as he called.

"What?" I say. And then the energy in the cabin shifts, and I glance back at mystery boy to see him gone. I frown, but turn back to Jake.

He gazes at me, his expression strange and unreadable, but he goes on to say, "Nothing," and gets up off his seat. He reaches upward to reach for our carry-ons – his pack and my purse. Seeing the cabin nearly empty, we start on our way out to exit.

Once we are out and have gotten my trunks off the other plane, I rummage through my hot pink leather bag with the big fat _R_ on it. I find my cell phone to switch airplane mode to off. It vibrates multiple times, and I see that most of my messages are from Alice. They tell me of where she will pick me and Jacob up, and when she will be there.

As we head on over to the proper gate, I hold Jacob's hand and rub my thumb, comforting him as always. I think, _I love you_, hopefully easing away his worries of what had happened before, still not sure what he was going to say.

But oh, that boy… I have never met another boy such as him him, never even seen someone quite like him… besides Jacob of course. Although I'm not sure what that was even about, I just brush it off like it had been nothing, and just keep walking to where Alice is expecting us in her Porsche.

"Goodness, that plane ride took forever." She complains as I get inside, with Jacob at the back putting everything in. Her ranting continues as he comes in beside me, shutting the door on the way in. "I don't even know why Esme insisted in the first place…" she trails on and on, talking in her high voice, saying God knows what. I just keep my eyes out the window, taking in my new home for three short years that will go so quickly they will feel like three weeks, wondering what this city has in store for us and what the future holds.

Her Porsche then comes to a crawl, and I see lights in the distance. She turns right and begins down the drive. In front is a long lawn with an abundance of trees everywhere. Through the trees, I see the house. House isn't nearly the right word – mansion seems much more appropriate.

The mansion is absolutely and exquisitely stunning. It appears to be very modern; mostly concrete and glass making up the three stories. The top and bottom floor are of dark gray stucco, and the second level is paneled with reddish brown wood. The entire expanse holds a fair amount of windows as well.

Alice pulls up to detached garage to the left of the house. In awe, I gawk at it, seeing that the garage is able to accommodate an astonishing twelve cars, sheltering Dad's Volvo and Astin Martin, Mom's Ferrari, Carlisle's Mercedes-Benz, Rosalie's beemer, Emmett's Wrangler, Jasper's Maserati, Esme's Lexus, Alice's Porsche, and hopefully my car if I ever get one.

"So what do you think?" Alice asks us, gazing back at us to see our expressions. My mouth drops open and forms a big O.

I hear Jacob make an amazed, "Whoa," response before he says, "How big is this place anyway?"

"If I do remember correctly, it happens to be about 16,000 square feet." She giggles like the spoiled little rich girl she is.

I personally think that's ridiculous, even if there is ten of us.

"But _you_, Jacob," she continues to say, her voice more serious. "You won't be staying here."

We both gape at her, and speak at the same time, as I say, "What do you mean Jake's not staying with us?" and he says, "Then where will I live?"

Her eyes jump from me to Jacob and back again before looking to the garage and pulling in. "I don't mean you won't live _here_, that you won't live with _us_. There's a separate guest house in the back, and that's where you will sleep."

"What—!" I begin appallingly, before she interrupts me with, "I'm sorry, but due to the present circumstances, that's what Edward and Bella believe is best."

"Oh my god, come on." I groan in distress and lean into Jacob's side and his arms wrap around me in response.

"I know, Ness, I know. If I had a say in it, you know I would totally let you guys be together. But they're your parents and everything… but it's whatever. It sucks, but you're going to have to live with it." She says and gets out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Jakey…" I pout and look up at him.

"Don't I know it, Nessie." He shakes his head and squeezes me tight for a moment, then proceeding to exit the car. When he's out, he takes my hand and leads me out of the garage and into the house.

Once we enter, I nearly gasp. The chandelier in the foyer is so beautiful it probably costs a fortune just by itself. Below that lies the grandest staircase I have seen, made of materials like solid marble and stone. Beyond the foyer there is the widest wall of windows my eyes have ever set upon in a room I assume is the living room. Next to that is the kitchen, also paneled with floor to ceiling windows. The cabinets are of the richest and deepest wood, so modern and sleek I nearly die. The countertop is of the highest quality marble I have ever seen that is finished with hand cut Italian edging. Amongst the marble are my favorite appliances – the expert Wolfe line. To the right of us is the dining room, already set with a table that could seat twenty. To the left is the parlor, filled with a long couch and two oversized chairs and accommodated by plenty of unpacked boxes.

"Oh my…" I breathe, my hand going to my chest. "I love it!"

"Do you really?" Esme appears at the top of the stairs, smiling in the sweetest way, pretty much like every day. She ventures the whole way down the stairs to pull me into a hug.

"Yes, Grandma, it's fabulous." My lips curve into a grin and I embrace her.

"Everyone except you two will be setting up all night, so the whole house should be up and running by the morning. We already have your bed set up upstairs, but don't worry, it's only temporary. Alice and Rosalie are taking you shopping tomorrow for your bedroom and you can pick out anything your heart desires." She says all this excitedly, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Grandmama," I say, pushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. "Jacob and I can stay up and help everyone if you'd like." As I volunteer him, I can feel his energy shift beside me, upset that I offered his help.

She puts her hands face forward in front of her in a stopping gesture and says, "Oh, heavens no. That's awful nice of you, sweetheart, but you need your rest. You have a busy day tomorrow." Her index then taps on my nose playfully and she wrinkles her nose.

"Are you sure? I'm perfectly fine with helping—"

She cuts me off. "Honey, just get your rest; we're vampires, we can handle it." She winks, followed by a short laugh.

I sigh and reply with, "Okay, Grandma, if you insist." I point up the stairs and ask, "Which room is mine?"

"Follow me, I'll show you." Smile back on her face, she leads the way up the stairs and to the end of the hall. Once we're there, she flicks on the light. It's no doubt gigantic, with floor to ceiling windows once more. In the center of the right wall, there is a black wrought iron bed covered with a luscious white duvet and fluffy white pillows. The walls are white and plain, the windows practically mirrors.

Jacob's hand in mine, I walk over to the bed and pat it, feeling how extremely soft and fluffy it is – my favorite kind. I look back at Esme and raise my brow, wondering where Jacob will be sleeping. I mean, obviously not the same bed since they're not allowing him to sleep in the same house. Hell, they'll probably bar my windows and bolt my door now that they know I tend to sneak out pretty much every single night.

"Oh!" She says, blinking, heading out the door and disappearing for a moment. When she comes back, in her hands is a full size blow up mattress that is nearly twice her size. "I hope this will suffice?" She looks up at him from beneath her lashes.

He nods politely and says, "Yeah, Esme, thanks."

"I'll get you some sheets." She kindly smiles at him. The next second she's vanished, and then a few moments later she's back, already pulling the fitted sheet around the mattress.

"Esme, you don't have to—"

"It's perfectly fine; it will only take a few seconds." She stops to look up at him as she says this. Esme then goes back to putting the sheets on and tucking them beneath, a total blur as she does so.

"Anything else you might need?" she offers to Jake when she is complete, now standing with her arms flat to her sides.

"Nah, I'm good." He says, shoulders lifting.

"Okay, well call my name and I'll be here." Esme smiles, body blurring to the door and shutting it quietly behind her.

Jacob turns, his eyes meeting mine. "So," he says, his brow rises and he grins suggestively.

I laugh and say, "No." shaking my head and turning away to open my luggage in search of my night sweats and tee. I then hear him whimper, forcing me to shake my head and giggle. "Jake, you are such a teenage boy."

"Yes ma'am, I sure am." He comes behind me and tenderly places his hands on my hips. His breath is now on my neck, his nose trailing along my collar bone.

Taunted by the butterflies in my gut formed by his touch, I half spin to look up at his big brown orbs of never ending love. "Why do you always do this?" I ask him, desperately in need for an answer after all these years.

"Do what?" his expression changes, becoming more thoughtful and soft. Jacob's hands encircle me now, holding me closer, our bodies threatening to melt into one another any moment.

Quieter now, I think, _Why do you always make me feel like I can't breathe, or that my heart beats a million times faster than it already does? When I look at you, I can never think straight. Why do you always make me want you?_

Jake smiles that wide, wolfy smile, making my heart warm. Not saying a word, he gently tightens the nearly nonexistent space between us. His lips duck down to mine, passionately pressing, turning rough and hungry. Kissing him back with just as equal enthusiasm, I grab the collar of his black tee with one hand, and with the other I remove the luggage from the bed nearly whipping it across the room. His collar in my grasp and my fingers now twined in his hair, I help myself onto the bed, taking him with me. Groaning in desire, his large russet hands snake beneath my top, ready to rip it off.

_Jake_, I think to him with a strained feel, wanting him to stop.

"Shh," he whispers to quiet me, his hands never once fumbling as they search for the clip of my hot pink brassiere.

"Jacob. Jacob, stop it." Pushing him away when I say this, completely not comfortable with my family downstairs.

He sees my thoughts through my touch and quickly understands. He moves away to have nearly half a foot gap from me to him. But my hands reach for him, a blur as they swiftly meet his sides and pull him nearer.

_I… I love you, Jake. Never think I don't._ My mind sends him longing kisses when I think this, taking his hands in mine.

He's silent at first, his gaze on my hands clasped around his. Then he begins to look up at me, expression serious when he speaks.

"Marry me." Is all he says, all he needs to say to make my breath halt and my stomach sink.

Mouth wide open, I am at a loss for words. "I, I—Jacob—" One of his fingers touches my mouth to stop me. He continues.

"Marry me, Renesmee, and make me the happiest guy on Earth." Our lips are magnets as they come together so abruptly, staying there for the longest moment of my life. And I break the kiss, my hands on his chest and feeling the heat emanate from him, his beat reverberating from his body to mine.

I simply say, "No," regretting it the second my mouth opens and forms the words. As I process his reaction, his face infinitesimally falls in disappointment. Turning away from me and crawling toward the edge, he helps himself off of the bed and onto the air mattress beneath me.

We exchange goodnight and wishes of sweet dreams shortly after. Before falling asleep, I remember burying my face in my pillow and wanting to cry.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N** Hey guys! I know it has taken forever for me to post this and I really and sincerely apologise. With the ending of school and cramming for those finals, then tons of family visiting from waaay up north for my brother's graduation, to an immediate vacation that followed I just haven't found the time to write much. These chapters aren't all that long, I wish they could be at least twice as long. I've been having major writer's blocks lately if you couldn't tell already (hence another reason it has taken me ages to update). I'm trying my best here guys! Stay strong with me! Haha anyways.. please please please review! Anything to boost my confidence with this will be very much appreciated :)

Thank you and well.. enjoy :))

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Time to wake up, sweet pea." A chilling hand gently shakes my shoulder in an attempt to wake me from my slumber. My eyes stay tightly shut, my body refusing to respond to her command. I then feel her come closer, kissing my forehead; one of her hands cups my cheek and makes me shudder.

"Momma…" I grumble sleepily, annoyed. I reach for the pillow to my right and bring it to me, holding it on my face.

She laughs like a chime bell and says, "Honey, you have to get up. You're going shopping with Alice and Rosie today." She grabs the pillow that covers my face and rips it from me. I squint up at her, the intense sparkle of her and morning sunrays in the room hurting my eyes. After they adjust, I see the twisting iron frame of the bed. Instantly, I am reminded of last night. Body weak and propping myself up on just my elbow, I look beside me on the ground only to see him not there. The sheets are now taken off the mattress and neatly folded on top.

"Where is he? Where's Jacob?" As I speak, my mother's eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"He's downstairs in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Your father made pancakes and bacon." She pulls the covers off me as she always does to get me out of bed. "Now come on, you have to eat."

I nearly glare at her with a disgusted expression. I get up and mutter, "You must really hate me."

She looks at me, deeply shocked and appalled. "I would never hate you, Renesmee. Never."

"Well then why do I have to eat that disgusting human food? You don't." Moving out from under the scrutiny of her gaze, I make my way to the connected bath. To the mirror I go, frightened of how horrible I might look this morning. Naturally, my hair is wild, but it actually looks pretty hot. I turn on the faucet and cold water streams out. Reaching for the towel that someone has already placed there for me, I cup my hands full and splash my face, buff with my bare hands, and I'm good to go. Going makeup free is totally fine when you already have perfect skin.

"That's different and you know it. Vampires can't digest food." She comes and leans against the door frame, crossing her arms as she takes me in.

"Yeah okay, whatever. Help me find something to wear, will you?" I say when I blur into the next room off the bathroom and into the enormous walk in closet, already stocked with racks and racks of brand new clothes. I shake my head and groan. "Alice."

The next second, Mom is searching through the fresh clothes, particularly the color coordinated dress section. She takes reaches for one on a silk covered hanger and shows it to me. "What about this?"

The dress she picks is extremely cute, being a soft blue covered with flowers. Yes, it is floral, but it totally works. At the side of the waist is a big bow which is the same fabric used throughout the dress.

"Is that Abercrombie and Fitch?" I muse, starting to like this piece. Mom checks the tag and confirms, telling me it's a medium – simply for my bust size. I take it from her to try it on, shooing her from the closet. _Perfect_, I think to myself as I twirl in the mirror and gush at how pretty I look. Opening the door only to find my mom sitting on the edge of the separate tub, her eyes widen and she says, "Oh honey, that is the cutest thing ever! You're so beautiful. My beautiful baby girl." She smiles and hugs me, squealing.

I laugh at how dramatic she's acting. With her hand in mine, we dash down the grand staircase, following the grotesque stench of breakfast into the kitchen. The first thing that catches my eye is _him_, the person I'm breathing for and living for at this very moment.

"Hey," is the only simple and stupid thing that comes out of my mouth – wanting to smack myself when I say it – as I take a seat beside him at the high topped pub table in the kitchenette. Eyes tracing the grains in the wood for a moment and then to him, I find his gaze boring into mine.

After a brief silence and very thoroughly checking me out, Jacob grins and says, "You look beautiful today."

I smile in thanks back at him and place my hand on his. _I'm sorry about last night, baby._ My thumb softly chafes his hand.

"Yeah, don't stress. It's no big deal, I guess." A weak smile crosses his lips and I know it's fake. And it makes me feel like such a complete bitch, wishing with all my will that I could go back and change my words and bring myself to say yes. But now both him and I know that I'm so not ready, not even close to being ready for that type of commitment just yet.

_Think I can make it up to_—

"Goooooooood morning!" Alice sings, hugging me from behind and frightening me half to death.

"Holy shit!" Blurts accidentally from my mouth and my father sends me disapproving daggers. I frown and think to him, _Sorry, daddy._

She giggles, letting me go. "Are you ready to go?"

"Psh no, I haven't had breakfast yet." The second I say it, a plate appears in front of me and I immediately look to my father, seeing him chuckle. I examine the food placed there, expecting me to chow it down, so close to puking it's not even funny. Pushing it over to Jacob, I say, "Here, more for you." And then I hop off my stool and head to the refrigerator, opening the door and searching for some yummy blood that will for sure satisfy my cravings.

"Renesmee." Daddy's voice is sharp, sending me to jump.

_Yes, daddy?_ I answer, still in the fridge, rummaging through things.

"You know what Carlisle said. He said that you need to start eating human food for your overall health."

I turn to him with hands on my hips and an I-always-get-my-way sort of look and think, _Yeah, and look how I grew the first few years of my life? Totally and completely fine! Come on, daddy. Please?_ Next comes the signature pouty look, the one that always works.

"Absolutely not." He shakes his head at me, refusing to budge.

Deciding to speak my rage, I shout, "Fine! Then I won't eat! I won't eat anything! I'll just starve myself if this is what you're going to do!" Fuming with the temper that I definitely inherited from him, I dash to Jacob to give him a last lingering kiss and touch on his cheek, noting that he actually hasn't touched the plate I handed him. Then, grabbing the cream cashmere sweater, Vera Bradley lemon parfait wristlet, and my white Xperia cell phone I brought down with me, I stomp out the door and out to the garage, yelling let's go to Rosalie and Alice.

Already seated in Alice's new model of the latest yellow Porsche 911 Turbo that she gets every year, I still see the sun strongly shining outside. She's crazy if she thinks they can go out in public like this. But it's whatever, it's Alice, and everyone already knows she's insane.

Bored all by myself, still waiting for Ali and Rose to get their butts out here, I flip out my phone and begin to text Jacob. That gets me thinking about last night—or rather very early this morning—when he basically proposed and I turned him down flat. It makes me want to vomit. Not because he asked me to be his wife always and forever—swoon—but that I turned him down and the way he feels now. He must know that I love him, right? He imprinted on me and we're like soul mates, together till the end of time and beyond that. I would never choose any other person if I could.

Or would I? And now that gets me thinking of the plane ride and that guy… there was something about him, something strangely different and mysterious. And I was attracted to him. _No, Renesmee. Get it together. Jacob is yours and you're his and that's how it will be from now until infinity. You love him and that's how it will always be._

Gah, speak of the devil. He texted me back with a simple, _Hey baby._ I swiftly reply, apologizing once more, checking to see if he's alright.

"Are you sure you still have your mojo, Alice? It's really sunny out; not a cloud in the sky." I hear Rosalie speak, her and Alice's clicking heels approaching fast.

Alice makes a face to her before she says, "Ohh please. The drive take will take us a good hour and a storm is rolling in to Calgary by then. I can't believe you're losing faith in me, Rosalie."

Auntie Rose laughs. "Whatever, Alice." They then open their doors and seat themselves in the car. I feel Alice's scrutinizing gaze on me as she looks into the backseat to see my legs folded up for my knees to meet my chin.

"What's wrong with—" Rosalie begins to ask before being abruptly cut off by Alice.

"Jacob." And she sighs, such an exhausting sigh at that. "I don't know why you're so upset about it, Renesmee. He asked you to marry him. You said no. He wanted to have sex and you also said no, like you _always_ say no."

Rosalie's hand quickly flies to her mouth as she gasps. Turning around in her seat to see me still in my stressed position she says, "He _asked_ you? Oh my gosh! How could I have missed that?" She looks over at Alice, asking, "How _did_ I miss that?"

She rolls her eyes. "You left to pick up something at our storage unit." Twisting the key into the ignition, her Porsche quietly thrums to life. I watch her in the rearview mirror, watching her clouded gaze as she gets a vision. Her mouth grows wide and she squeals in delight.

"What did you see?" Rosalie muses, still gazing at her.

"Oh nothing." Alice giggles all childlike. She rams her foot down on the gas, the car shooting forward like a lightning bolt, although it seems to affect neither I or Rose.

"Anyway…" Rosalie's body whips into the backseat right beside me, making me flinch hard and causing my legs to fall from the seat and onto the floor. Ecstatically she gushes, "Dish! Tell me how it went!"

My eyes lazily make their way from my lap to her with not even a sliver of expression in them.

Her face falls. "Oh," she murmurs softly, her full and pretty lips forming into a small O. "Sweetheart, show me. Maybe I can help."

Hesitant at first but I give in, knowing it will be good to at least try to get some of this stress off my chest and actually tell someone, rather than everyone else practically gossiping about it behind my back. And so I firmly grasp my aunt's hand and replay the whole ordeal before her eyes.

"Oh geez, well I can see why you turned him down! Spontaneously proposing to you at almost three in the morning on a bed? Ha, I bet he didn't even have a ring! What a jo—" She stops after taking in my worsening mood planted firmly upon my face and all it's features.

I think to her, _Not helping…_ and proceed to wipe the corner of my eye with the back of my hand.

She embraces me, squeezing me tight to her but not tight enough as to crush me with her inhuman strength. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

And in response all she gets from me is barely a shake of my head.

"Are you afraid that he won't ask again, or what?" her left arm begins to chafe my back, surprisingly creating a warmth with the friction.

"Not that." I say. "I know he will ask me again, why wouldn't he? I'm just afraid of hurting him again if I were to give him the same answer. Last night I would have said yes, don't get me wrong, but sort of like what you said that it was not the right time or place. Seriously I want to be blown off of my feet with something special, you know? Someplace special with every detail thought out and planned.

"And aside from that," I pause for a moment to calm myself and take a steadying breath. Quieter I continue with, "Well aside from that, I… I don't know if I'm ready for that. For anything even remotely close to that. All I want in our relationship right now is for him to be there for me when I need him and for him to love me and kiss me and hold me… just that."

"I understand, Renesmee. All the way. You really are too young to think about that right now, merely a six year old."

Half-heartedly laughing simply to ease the tension. "Don't rub it in, Aunt Rose."

She snuggles closer to me and laughs just as I. "You know I don't mean it like that, honey. And I want you to remember, if you ever feel like you are getting pressured into this, if you feel as if he's pressuring you into anything, then you know where to find me and Alice here. We'll be sure to take care of things."

Realizing that what she said is simply a jest, I laugh it off some more and say, "Oh you guys."

Some time after that, the three of us got caught up in a rousing conversation over what to wear for the first day of school before I noticed that we had just arrived in Calgary.

* * *

**A/N **Hope that was okay :) I am already working on the very next chapter so be on the look out! Oh yeah, and be a doll and please review :)

xoxo Maine


End file.
